


There Is Comfort in Weakness When Power Is Not in Your Hands

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned injuries, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: They say love can make you do crazy things. It can accomplish astonishing things itself as well as it heals wounds it opened with its own strength. Valtor has yet to experience how powerful a feeling that makes you so weak can be when Griffin gets hurt by it.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	There Is Comfort in Weakness When Power Is Not in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [her_majesty_wears_jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_majesty_wears_jeans/gifts).



> This is my first true attempt at Hurt/Comfort so I would love to know how you think I did.

Griffin was sitting on his–their–bed and nursing a cup of hot tea he'd conjured for her. She seemed to like it if the way she inhaled the steam from it was any indication even if he wasn't quite sure what it tasted like when he'd been all over the place with his mind too scattered to remember what she loved. Other than him, that was, but he had to focus on her well-being and not get lost in memories.

She was obviously still sore from her injuries even if she insisted she was okay now. He could tell from the way she winced every time she moved to cocoon herself better in the sweater he'd gotten her.

Her mother had knitted it for her and he was sure it would bring her comfort. Probably even more than any of his clothes could have when they were all too formal and restricting which he knew she would have overlooked on account of them being his and prioritized that over her comfort. They couldn't have that.

She was better after he'd drained most of whatever magic he had left after their mission in the healing spells he'd dug out of his memory when she'd refused to go to the infirmary. She was doing it for both of them when she could picture his mothers' sneers and magic bolts thrown at them to make any injuries worse and teach them to never make the same mistake again. She'd gotten even more familiar with their temper tantrums now that she was with him in everything. His failure was hers and she was paying for it.

"Ow!"

Griffin's distress had his attention snapping back to her in an instant.

She swiftly switched the hand she was holding her cup with and waved the other one as if that could make the burn of the tea scalding her go away. As if it was that easy to erase what had hurt her.

"You should be more careful," Valtor said, pursing his lips the moment the words made it past them to contain the impulse to scream at her. That would hardly be appropriate after what she'd just been through. It would hardly be the way to treat his lover even if it made perfect sense and not just in the confines of his troubled mind.

He could still feel the swelling under her skin that his magic had mapped out, the bruises that had needed only that much time to start forming, the crack in a rib his mind had almost fallen through and out of his grasp, and worst of all – the absence of her own powers reaching to tangle with his. He'd been alone again when she'd lost consciousness on him, just like he'd been before she'd loved him. They'd been lucky he hadn't sent them to Domino, which had definitely been a probability when the Dragon Fire could provide the healing power his mind had pulled him to but he hadn't been sure he could find in the darkness in his own veins, when he'd opened that portal to take them home. Back to their base where she'd been safe when she hadn't had to fight his battles.

"Tea can hardly burn me after I've been exposed to your hotness," Griffin said, the mischief and allure back in her gaze as if her eyes hadn't closed on him like there'd been no life inside them left.

It was what he was afraid of. She'd walk into the fires of hell convinced they wouldn't hurt her when his own flames didn't burn her. But as much as she claimed his warmth helped her muscles relax, she needed cold to keep at bay any bruising his magic may not have caught. His power was in destruction, not in healing that she'd always been so much better at. He'd been the only one that had been able to do anything for her injuries, however, when she'd just regained consciousness and had been robbed of her magic that was only now starting to come back with too little space left for it as gratefulness was filling her to the brim.

She scooted away in the bed to make room for him and lure him close again and he answered her unspoken plea. She would just start protesting and moving to irritate her muscles successfully after everything they'd been through already. Plus, if he was comforted by the softness of her body–even as sore and stiff as it was–he could only imagine the effect his presence had on her.

She laid her head on his shoulder once he was in bed with her only to whimper like a kicked puppy when her neck protested and the sound of misery hit that nerve in him that was still inflamed with worry.

He'd been restless like a scaredy-cat in the few moments it had taken him to confirm she hadn't broken her neck as she'd fallen out of the sky, not at all similar to a shooting star when she'd plummeted headfirst towards the ground with the frailness of her human life and her death would have only granted his worst nightmare. He'd thanked her lucky stars–she had to have at least a few of those to compensate for the absence of his own that she hadn't followed into even as she'd followed him everywhere–that they'd lent her some of their endurance and power that had seen her all in one piece when she'd landed in the dirt of his failure to protect either one of them.

"You're more reasonable than that," he chastised quietly when the light of her eyes would illuminate every corner of his soul to leave nothing hidden from her gaze. He didn't want to hide any of his weaknesses from her if it would stop her from taking them as her burden and sacrificing herself to save him from them but it was worth the energy he wasted in attempts to cover them when they would only push her further into her selfless foolishness that she loved to call love. At least he could count on her to read all his pages and empathize with his panic and horror which he could only pray–if he knew to whom–would tip the balance back to her mind, back in her favor.

"I am," Griffin said, moving again to catch his gaze and causing herself pain in the process, poking him to capture her lips and kiss her until she was out of breath and couldn't put him first anymore but the steady rhythm her chest was following in its movements had been the only thing keeping him sane when it'd meant she was alive. He couldn't bear to see it disrupted so soon after that very thing would have been his death. "Your magic was our only ticket back home so I couldn't let anyone take you out," she said calmly as if the explosion of her magic hadn't shaken her to her core like it had him and her pretense of strategy could fool him.

He wasn't as blinded by her love as he would need to be to buy her lie about the strength of it. Her comfort was a priority right now, though, so he pretended to believe her even when she always saw right inside him. They both saw through each other's eyes to the mind behind and he hoped that would make her use hers more instead of her heart even if that could hurt their harmony. Her own well-being was in the balance and with that he didn't want to take any chances.

Griffin nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped an arm around his chest even if he could hear her muscles screaming against it. Challenging any logic, the tension in her melted away when he wrapped her in his embrace and pressed her in himself as gently as his heart was capable of when it was racing still from the terror of losing her to her own love for him. He couldn't hurt her for the damage she'd done to herself in his name when they shared feelings. They were one whole so hurting him was hurting her and vice versa.

It was a shock he had to actively fight against to keep from shaking in its grasp to know how vulnerable their weakness for each other left them. And yet, they were the embodiment of content when wrapped in each other and the comfort of their shared breath as his lips found hers and her life left him too full of itself for fear to find a way in his body.


End file.
